1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector compatible with the USB (Universal Serial Bus) 2.0 specification and the USB 3.0 specification.
2. The Related Art
Nowadays, with the development of electronic technology, electronic products and peripheral devices thereof are connected with each other more and more frequently. And it is a kind of common connection way to realize an electrical connection between the electronic product and its peripheral device by virtue of an electrical connector. Furthermore, the rapid developments of the electronic technology call for more stringent requirements to signal transmission rate of the electrical connector. So an electrical connector defined by the USB 3.0 specification emerges as the times require. But because USB 2.0 connectors are still the mainstream specification at present, an electrical connector compatible with the USB 2.0 specification and the USB 3.0 specification comes with the tide of fashion.
The conventional electrical connector compatible with the USB 2.0 specification and the USB 3.0 specification generally includes an insulating housing, a plurality of first terminals and a plurality of second terminals disposed in the insulating housing and each having a contact portion. In use, the electrical connector is inserted in a mating connector to realize electrical connection with the mating connector. However, at present, the electrical connector and the mating connector often have a reverse contact between a part of the contact portions and corresponding mating terminals of the mating connector. As a result, the contact portions of some of the terminals are easily curled and extruded to deform in the process of mating with the mating connector.